


Ten Dollar Ring

by wallstracktwo



Series: Ten Dollar Ring [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: They locked eyes from across the room as Harry began to smile and wave excitedly to Louis, who returned the wave with his right hand, a little less enthusiastically and somewhat tentatively.The smile on Harry’s face fell as soon as he realized that Louis’ left hand was intertwined with the right hand of a tall man with jet black hair who was watching Louis with the fondest look on his face and stars in his eyes.Or - Harry and Louis encounter each other after three years apart
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Malak/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Ten Dollar Ring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544182
Kudos: 33





	Ten Dollar Ring

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari ~ Happy Birthday lovely!!
> 
> Title comes from "Ten Dollar Ring" by Bryan Dunn, featuring Lana del Rey.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sitting down?”

“Umm, Liam, you’re looking right at me.” Harry chuckled. “You know that I am.” 

“Ok, so…” Liam sighed. “Here’s the thing. Umm...I’m not really sure how to say this...so, I’ll just...umm, well...the thing is…”

Harry leaned over the table, intertwining his fingers and staring intently at his friend. “You’re really scaring me. Whatever it is, just say it.”

“Louisiscomingtotheweddingandhe’sbringingadate.” He let out a huge breath. “Whew.” He leaned back against the booth.

Harry’s mouth fell open as he watched Liam take a long swig of his beer, placing the bottle back on the table in front of him.

“I’m sorry. Wait a minute. Did I just hear you right?” Harry started, unlinking his fingers and holding them out. “Because that sounded like you just said ‘Louis is coming to the wedding and he’s bringing a date.’”

“I did.” Liam said, sheepishly. “Rachel just got his RSVP back in the mail yesterday.”

“Ok, well, lots of people bring friends as their dates. It doesn’t mean anything you know.” Harry tried to reason. “It’ll probably just be somebody he works with anyway.” He picked up his long-forgotten beer, taking a sip and letting the alcohol coat his throat. 

“Then why aren’t _ you _bringing a date?” Liam asked.

“Because all of my coworkers are already married. And most of them have children..”

“Ok. But you _ just _ said that people bring friends as dates? Aren’t you friends with all your coworkers?” Realization came over Liam’s face. “I know! What about that new guy you were telling me about? Travis?”

“Nah.” Harry shook his head. “He’s only bearable in small doses, there’s no way I’d be able to stand being around him for more than an hour.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. Also...according to Niall, Louis doesn’t know that you’re coming and I wasn’t sure if you wanted Niall to mention it to him, that you’d be there…” Liam paused. “Or have it be a surprise of sorts?”

“I mean...if he asks, then go ahead and tell him.”

Liam nodded. “Ok.” He started to get up from the table. “I’m gonna go get us another round, be right back.”

Harry downed the rest of his beer and handed the empty bottle to Liam. “Thanks.”

As soon as he was left alone, his thoughts drifted to Louis. His thoughts _ always _ drifted to Louis. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t seen each other in three years, Louis was always at the forefront of Harry’s thoughts and daydreams.

_ Three years, _ Harry thought. Could that be right? Had it really been that long since he had last seen Louis?

Yes. It had been that long. 

Harry could remember exactly how Louis looked the very last time he had seen him. He could remember the sorrowful expression on Louis’ face, the sadness in his eyes, the tears running down his cheeks as Louis turned his back to Harry and walked out the door and out of Harry’s life.

++++++++++

“What if he throws a drink in my face? Or shrimp at me? Or trips me on the dance floor? Fuck, what if he just ignores me the entire day? I don’t want to make things awkward for Liam and Rachel. This is their big day and -”

“Harry. Stop. Breathe.” Niall put his hands on Harry’s shoulders to calm him down. “Louis is not going to throw a drink or shrimp at you. And he’s not going to trip you. You know him, he’s not like that.”

Harry took a long deep breath. “I know. You’re right. It’s just…” He paused, raking his fingers through his hair. “I haven’t seen him in three years, Niall. That’s a long time, but what if he still hates me?”

Niall threw his hands up. “Jesus Harry. Louis never _ hated _ you. Sure he hated the situation between the two of you, but you personally? He could never hate you. He was going to marry you for fuck sakes.” He motioned to the ring on the third finger of Harry’s left hand. The ring that Harry refused to take off, even long after Louis was gone.

It was a stupid, ugly, cheap, turquoise ring that Louis had bought for him at a small, eccentic souvenir shop in the quaint, seaside village where they had spent their first anniversary together. 

It cost ten dollars, yet when Louis slipped it onto his finger, Harry thought it was priceless. 

As they lay in bed that night, Harry held up his left hand, admiring the ring, promising to love Louis forever and as he closed his eyes, his arms tangled with Louis’, Harry knew he could never take it off, would never take it off.

As long as he wore it, he felt as though Louis still loved him and so the thought of taking it off meant losing Louis’ love and that was too much for him, even after three years apart. 

It would sound ridiculous if he said it outloud to anyone, but he had hopes that he and Louis could reconnect at the wedding. Yes they had broken up a long time ago, but surely it had been enough time for them to heal their broken hearts and egos. Surely they could try and have a second chance at their relationship.

Harry had had a few one night stands over the years, even dated here and there, but none of them ever turned into anything serious. All of his friends wondered when he was going to find the one and settle down, but they just didn’t understand that he already had - Louis.

Louis was the one for Harry and part of Harry still believed that he was the one for Louis. They were meant to be together, he was sure of it. And Liam’s wedding today was going to be the start of their new beginning.

“You really don’t think he hates me?” Harry asked, smoothing out his dress pants.

“No. I don’t. I know for a fact that he doesn’t hate you. I truly believe a part of him still loves you - and probably always will. You meant a lot to him and were probably his first love, so you’ll always hold a special place in Louis’ heart.” Niall answered and Harry believed him because if anyone knew how Louis felt about Harry, it would be Niall.

Niall and Louis had been good friends while he and Harry were together and had stayed friends over the past few years, so Niall had the inside scoop as to Louis’ thoughts and feelings.

He was also Harry’s friend and while he tried not to pick sides after the break up, it was obvious that he would always be closer to Louis.

Harry used to interrogate Niall all of the time for information about Louis - how he was doing, if he was seeing anyone. Finally Niall had had enough and asked Harry to please stop inquiring about Louis because if Louis wanted Harry to know anything about him, he’d reach out to Harry himself.

And Harry had respected that and rarely asked Niall about Louis anymore. He did overhear bits of conversations between Niall and Liam every now and then and so he knew that Louis had changed jobs recently. He had left his teaching job at a middle school a few towns over and was now teaching at a high school even further north.

Other than that, Harry really didn’t know what was happening in Louis’ life, but he was looking forward to possibly rekindling their romance and getting to know Louis all over again.

“Ok good. That makes me feel a little better.”

Niall smiled. “We should get going, the ceremony starts in an hour.” He opened the front door to Harry’s apartment and walked out, with Harry following closely behind.

++++++++++

As the ceremony started, Harry kept one eye on the door and jumped every time it opened, but Louis was nowhere to be found.

Liam and Rachel exchanged their vows, but Louis was nowhere to be found.

Harry watched as Liam pledged to love and cherish Rachel and felt a sharp twinge. That should be him and Louis - _ they _ were supposed to be the ones standing in front of their family and friends, vowing to honor and love one another forever.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he imagined Louis standing there beside him in a beautifully tailored suit, a white rose pinned to his lapel.

And now as the reception began, Louis was still nowhere to be found. He started to wonder if Louis was even going to show at all.

But he just _ had _to. Harry needed to see him, to talk to him - there was still so much he had to say to Louis, so many things that needed to be resolved between them.

He had been on edge all day and as he walked up to the bar, his legs were shaking, his hands were sweaty and his stomach was filled with knots. He was a nervous wreck.

Harry thanked the bartender for the drink and walked towards his assigned table. He sat down next to a woman he had never met before, introducing himself and making small talk.

Her date arrived with their drinks and Harry let the conversation fall into the background as his thoughts drifted to Louis once again.

Harry’s thoughts brought him to their break up. The reason for their break up was simple - Harry felt unfulfilled in his job and Louis felt that Harry was taking out his frustrations on him. 

After his college graduation Harry couldn’t find a job in his chosen field - as a graphic designer and so after six months of having one unsuccessful interview after another, Harry found work - in the call center of a credit card company.

He hated it.

It wasn’t what he wanted to do and he slowly began feeling the effects of sitting in a cubicle all day long and depression soon started to creep in.

The road to their break up was bumpy and treacherous and began slowly. Harry’s complaining about his job and his coworkers was just the beginning and soon after they were arguing over Harry being jealous of Louis because Louis had an amazing job that he loved, while Harry hated his job and the fact that his college degree was hanging on the wall in his hallway going unused.

Harry would then yell back that Louis should be supportive and not criticize or belittle him. Louis would counter that he thought he was being supportive by offering suggestions on Harry’s resume or texting Harry job postings that he’d seen online.

Their fighting and yelling got so bad that Louis was moved from their bed into the one in the guest room down the hall. Some nights he wouldn’t come home at all, calling from Niall’s house where he had started moving his things into.

After not seeing Louis for five days, he had shown up one night at Harry’s apartment and had ended their relationship once and for all.

And now Harry was preparing to see Louis for the first time since he had packed up all of his belongings and moved out of Harry’s apartment.

Losing Louis was the catalyst that Harry needed. He turned his life around, quitting his job at the credit card company and finding a new one as a graphic and web designer for a digital marketing company. He liked his coworkers, but loved his job.

Getting up to go to work everyday was no longer a chore, no longer something he dreaded. It was coming home to an empty apartment that was hard and lonely.

Harry was brought out of his daydreams by a loud, boisterous, infectious laugh that he’d know anywhere - _ Louis._

He turned his head to see Louis talking to Liam and Rachel near the entrance to the reception hall.

Stretching his neck to get a better view, he took in Louis. He was wearing a tight fitted suit jacket and his hair was styled into a soft fringe that he delicately swept from his forehead.

They locked eyes from across the room as Harry began to smile and wave excitedly to Louis, who returned the wave with his right hand, a little less enthusiastically and somewhat tentatively.

The smile on Harry’s face fell as soon as he realized that Louis’ left hand was intertwined with the right hand of a tall man with jet black hair who was watching Louis with the fondest look on his face and stars in his eyes.

Harry looked away, grabbing his drink and downing the rest in one gulp. He excused himself from the table and headed to the bar for another drink or two or three, this time a little stronger.

Standing at the bar downing shot after shot, Harry’s anger began to boil. How dare Louis show up on the arm of another man? He was supposed to still be pining after Harry. Tonight was going to be their second chance, their new beginning.

He slammed the shot glass down onto the bar, motioning for the bartender to refill it and immediately stiffened at the voice calling his name - _ Louis._

“Harry.”

Slowly turning around, the moment Harry had been waiting for for three years had finally happened - he was face to face with the love of his life.

He grabbed the glass, tossing back the drink, letting the alcohol burn his throat, asking for another.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Louis said, laying a twenty dollar bill on the bar. He turned his attention back to Harry. “I see you’re still wearing the ring I gave you.”

“Yeah, well, this ring means more to me than that one will ever mean to you.”

Harry motioned to the ring Louis was wearing - it was shiny and gaudy and looked expensive. It was certainly _ not _ the ring that Harry had given to him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis snapped.

Leaning in closer, Harry lowered his voice. “What I do know is that you’ll _ never _ have with him what you had with me.”

Louis opened his mouth to respond, but before he had the chance, the tall man that Louis had been holding hands with earlier approached, interrupting their conversation. He placed his left hand on the small of Louis’ back as he held out his right hand for Harry to shake, introducing himself as Louis’ fiancé, Luke.

Harry kept his eyes locked on Louis the entire time Luke was standing there commenting about how nice it was to meet Harry and how beautiful Rachel looked.

Trying to will the other man away, Harry finally succeeded as Luke excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Harry alone with Louis once again.

“Can I ask you something? Are you happy?” Harry asked as soon as Luke was out of earshot.

“What?”

“Are you happy?” Harry repeated. “With Luke. Are you happy?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

Harry’s lip curled into a smirk. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I didn’t say that.” Louis said quickly.

“Oh, you didn’t have to. If you were so happy and so in love then you wouldn’t have hesitated or deflected. Which means you’re not happy.”

“I am.” Louis broke the gaze that they had been sharing, looking down to the floor and began insisting. “I am. I am happy, I am. Luke makes me very happy.”

Letting out a small chuckle. “Just keep telling yourself that. _ We _ were happy once, you know? Do you ever think about us? About what _ we _ had? Because I do. I think about us...about you all the time.” Harry let the alcohol do the talking. “I miss you, so fucking much and you have no idea how much it hurts to see you here - with him, pretending to be some cute, happy couple when I know that you belong with me.”

“_Louis! Come dance!” _Luke called out from the dance floor.

“I should...go.”

As Louis turned to walk away, Harry caught his wrist and all the times they had been together flashed through Harry’s mind. Touching Louis’ body as he arched his back sinfully off of the bed. Kissing Louis’ collarbones as he pulled and tugged Harry’s hair. Licking Louis’ thighs as he grabbed ahold of the headboard. Whispering ‘I love you’ as Louis moaned his name, begging for more.

“You feel it, don’t you?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Louis broke Harry’s hold, not answering, although based on the look that crept onto Louis’ face, Harry already knew the answer.

“I still live in the same apartment.” Harry said as Louis took a few steps away. “I love you, Louis. I’ve always loved you. I will _ always _ love you.”

Louis stopped, hesitating for just a brief moment before continuing out onto the dance floor and joining Luke.

Motioning to the bartender to leave the bottle, Harry picked it up, taking a swig and watching as Luke placed his hands on Louis’ hips, exactly where Harry’s hands used to be, where Harry’s hands should be.

_ “Do I need to be invisible just to survive...”_

Harry froze. It was _ their _song. The song that he and Louis used to sing to each other. The song that he and Louis used to dance to in the kitchen. The song that he and Louis used to make love to.

_ “Or am I foolishly wasting my time…” _

He couldn’t bare to look out onto the dance floor, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Louis. He watched as Luke held Louis in his arms, swaying to the music, dancing to _ their _song.

_ “Baby, it's just you and me. We got a thing they can't shake…”_

Luke turned Louis so that his eyes met Harry’s from across the room.

_ “But I'll tell you something, it’s a life worth living. _ _Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up, no…”_


End file.
